The Forgotten Years
by PerdreySNH
Summary: A look at the Next Generation and their lives alongside the secret life of their uncle in Romania. Following the stories of James, Albus, Lily, Teddy, Fred, Roxanne, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, and more.


**Sorry I've been MIA for about a year... maybe a bit more... And I probably should be finishing off old stories but I found this one in my documents so here you go :-) I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or really anything, I just made up a wee story using the HP universe.**

* * *

The years following the end of the Battle of Hogwarts were good – all was well. Percy reconciled with his family in the months following Fred's death; an event which brought everyone closer as the realisation of how precious life is set in. On the first anniversary of the battle, Victoire was born into the Weasley family and was the start of joy coming into the household. Ron and Hermione married, as did Harry and Ginny before they began their respective families. Percy and Penelope separated but after a few years he met and married a muggle woman named Audrey, while George and Angelina had twins due to a drunken night together on the anniversary of Fred's death. At the age of 9, Teddy Lupin moved in with the Potters as Andromeda had become unwell and hence unable to look after him full time – she passed when her grandson was only 12. As for Charlie, he came to England during the Battle and returned to Romania immediately after to his permanent residence, only visiting home a couple of times a year and rarely for longer than a week.

In 2026, the last of the Weasley's were graduating Hogwarts and finishing an era for the wizarding world. The Potter's hosted the celebrations with all the family and a few friends in attendance. Ginny Potter had taken the day off work and gathered her sons to help with the preparations.

"James, your father is going to be late so do you want to pick up your sister from the station or stay here and set up the garden?" Ginny asked, stirring pots and pans at the cooker while the two boys sat at the kitchen table. "Did you ask Frank if his family wanted to join us, James? The Longbottoms are good family friends and it is Lauren's graduation too."

Albus perked up at this and answered his mother. "I said to Alice last week. They are coming but Hannah has to work so it will only be Neville and her siblings coming with her." Albus paused then as if to think of the words he was about to speak. "Mum, I also invited Diana… I've been seeing her for a couple of months and I had mentioned the party in passing and she seemed interested so I invited her but the thing is…" Once again he hesitated. "Diana is a muggle so there can't be anything magic relating today. I can cancel if it's too much bother though." He added quickly, almost stumbling over his words as they rushed out.

Ginny shook her head and gave her youngest son a soft smile. "We will just need to make a few changes but she is very welcome. Do you want to go pick her up now? You can take your father's car. The train will be arriving at King's Cross in an hour, and I would love to meet her before the rest of the family gets here."`

"Who all is coming to help set up outside?" James asked, watching Albus grab his coat from the hook on the wall and the car keys from the fruit bowl. "I mean, I know Nana and Grandad are coming over early but is anyone else?"

"Your cousins, Fred and Dominique, should be here soon, and possibly Scorpius." Ginny began only to be interrupted by Albus. "Don't forget Alice and Teddy. Uncle Charlie, too."

James stood up abruptly at his brothers words. "I think I'll start setting up now and when the others arrive I'll head to the station for Lil."

"Nope." Ginny took hold of her eldest son's shoulder before he could even take two steps. Albus shrugged and carried on out, barely noticing his brother's strange behaviour anymore. "You can't escape them. Which one is it? Teddy or Alice? It surely couldn't be Charlie who is making you leave in a rush."

James shrugged her hand off and turned to slouch against the table. "You should have been an Auror…" He muttered before giving another, now overdramatic, sigh. "It's Alice. I did something stupid the other day when I was out with her and Albus and a few of their friends. She hasn't come around here since and I feel like it's my fault."

She took Albus' old seat opposite James. "What did you do? I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you thought."

"Mum… I kissed her. I apparated her home at the end of the night because she still doesn't feel comfortable apparating and I don't know… I just – I just kissed her then disapparated. It was stupid. I shouldn't have kissed her, or at least I shouldn't have ran off." He stared at the ground as he spoke, not feeling comfortable talking about this kind of stuff.

Ginny couldn't help but smile a little. After James had moved out three years ago, she rarely got insight to his life – to be honest it was probably even a few years before that in which he shut off any emotional or private moments from his mother. "I didn't realise you felt like this about Alice. I assumed she was just a friend. How long have you felt this way?"

James shrugged. "I don't know. She is Al's best friend – not mine – and I just kissed her without thinking. It seemed right at the time but I've probably made her uncomfortable with our whole family. It's weird just telling you this." He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair – like his father's, it wasn't easily worked with and was dark in colour but in certain lights there was an almost red tint to it. "If Neville finds out he'll hex me into oblivion. That is if Rose or Frank don't first."

There was a loud pop from the living room just as he finished speaking, followed by the entrance of a rarely seen Weasley – Charlie. "How's my favourite sister?" He grinned and pulled Ginny in a hug.

"You came! Thank you so much, Charlie – I haven't seen you since… Since mum's 75th birthday, I think. You should visit more often." Ginny gushed, hugging him then stepping back to look him over. "You need that hair cut – mum will go mad when she sees how long and scruffy it's gotten."

He simply rolled his eyes and messed her hair with his hand and nudged her lightly. "You are turning into her, Gin. You need to relax a bit more."

"Hey, Uncle Charlie? Have you ever had girl problems?" James asked curiously. He loved to spend time with his uncle no matter how fleeting it was. His Hogwarts years were spent with letters to and from Romania on updates about Quidditch and pranks.

Charlie chuckled and nodded. "You could say that, kid. That story can wait though. What's up, Jamie? Is there a girl who isn't interested in you?"

He shook his head. "You remember Alice? She's Neville Longbottom's daughter and Albus' best friend. I didn't think I liked her as anything more than my brother's mate but I kissed her last week. I didn't plan to, it just seemed right."

"Kid, I'd just keep doing what feels right. Sometimes the heart and the head work against each other – what's rational isn't always best. Although, check she feels the same way before trying to kiss her again." He smirked. "Never force yourself on someone who doesn't feel the same." He added in a more serious tone and made towards the glass doors which led out to the garden. "Do you want help setting up the tents?"

"That job might take a while. Albus is out to bring his muggle girlfriend over for the party so we can't use any magic tonight." James sighed, following his uncle out to the garden and leaving his mother to finish preparing food. "You could tell me about your girl problems now if you wanted." He hinted with a mischievous grin.

"Kid… Can I even call you that anymore?" He asked with a light, joking laugh as he now had to look up at his nephew to talk to him. "You have to keep in mind that it was about thirty years ago that I was your age and going through girl problems. I'll make you a deal, though. I have been offered the chance to bring one of you lot back to Romania with me and train you up to work with dragons. If you can convince yourself or one of your cousins to take up on the opportunity, I'll give you as much details and you want into my own personal life."

James nodded slowly, contemplating this. "How do I know you won't back out? You have never told any of us about your life after moving to Romania. And why do I have to do this to just get a story from you?"

"Well, if I were to ask you lot, mum would be upset that I am taking one of her grandchildren away, whereas you can do this more quietly." He pointed out with a smirk, grabbing the first pack and unravelling the tent. Without magic, they were going to have to use the gazebo as the extension charms on the usual tents would be a disaster to use around a muggle. "I will tell you one thing now about my life so ask anything."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I already answered, now let's get these tents up and you can tell me at the end of the week if you found me someone."

"Fine, but whether or not I do your dirty work by getting someone to Romania, I will find out who she is."

Charlie smiled sadly at his nephew and watched as he started piecing together the gazebo poles knowing that, if James was anything like his mother, he wouldn't give up easily in finding out the answer.


End file.
